


猫

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 慎在峡谷里得罪露露，被魔法恶作剧长出了猫耳和猫尾巴，不得不去找劫解除诅咒





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> 按新版背景改了，但还是好OOC，将就看看吧  
> 阿卡丽是披着太妹皮的迷妹  
> 两个老男人的沙雕故事（？）  
> 是劫x慎  
> 只有尾气

“抓住那只寒冰！”  
露露尖叫着指着正在往塔下跑的艾希——因为钱都堆到了攻击型装备上，本来就腿短的艾希理所当然的跑的特别慢。其实她并不想冲出去面对这些如狼似虎的敌人，但这局对决打的实在是太胶着了。眼看对方已经拆完高低塔和兵营，气汹汹的准备一条路杀进来，艾希无论如何也不想坐以待毙。  
正当劫准备冲上去结果掉艾希的时候，他发现本已见血皮的艾希突然多了半截灰色的血条。  
“‘秘奥义！慈悲渡魂落’……是慎！”不知道哪个谁大喊了一声。  
刚刚从复活点冲出来的慎立刻给艾希上了个盾，而艾希反应极快的回头就放了个魔法水晶箭——对方正好一窝蜂的在追她，因此就算是空大率高达百分之六十的她也终于有了一箭射中五个人的一天。  
和慎同一时间冲出复活点的同伴们看到机会来了，二话不说还了对方一个团灭。  
因为回天乏力，劫干脆没有等完复活时间就走了。  
“可、可恶——都是那个暮光之眼！我要报仇！！”从复活点出来的露露刚刚赶上主水晶被击破的那一幕。她气的把帽子扔到了地上，拼劲最后一丝力气对着站在水晶前的慎释放了邪恶的法术。  
“奇思妙想！！”  
“？”  
一道白光闪过，慎反射条件的闭上了眼。但他很快又睁开了。  
慎低头看了看自己的手，修长的手指上布满厚实的剑茧。目光透过指缝，颀长的腿和被忍足护具包裹的双脚也和平时一样并无二异。  
看样子自己并没有变成奇怪的玩意儿，蛋糕，雪人，或者是一只紫色的松鼠。  
大概是游戏已经停止，所以奇思妙想并没有生效。  
然而，就当慎准备抽身离去的时候，他一转身便发现他的队友看他的眼神有一些奇怪。  
“慎……师兄。”阿卡丽试探性的开了口。她鼻子以下的部位因为被墨绿色的面罩完美的掩盖，所以站在她旁边的寒冰女皇并不能通过这么一句简单的话推测出她此刻的表情是如何的。  
但艾希猜想阿卡丽的表情应该是十分精彩的——至少她本人是有些忍俊不禁了。  
兴许是姑娘们望向他的眼神过于热切，让慎起了疑心，同时他确实是感觉身上有种异样的违和感。  
“噗。”  
阿卡丽终于忍不住指着慎的脑袋笑出了声。  
她倒要感谢仙灵女巫用她的魔杖给这个古板，严肃，单调，身上没有一点生机的无趣家伙沾染上了属于她的快乐魔法，这样起码让他有了供她取乐的部分。  
慎这才发现他头顶的鼓起了什么东西，还有尾椎骨下面也是。平时能完美贴合身体的忍者服现在对他来说似乎有点紧。  
“……告辞。”意识到发生在自己身上的异状，慎当机立断的利用了阴影，消失在了众人的眼前。  
“喂，师兄，别走那么快啊？”阿卡丽笑的弯弯的眉眼突然沉淀了下来，脸上深沉的表情让很容易使人联想到骤雨来临之前晦暗的天空。  
虽然她本人已经脱离的均衡，不过万一慎拖着这样的身体遭了意外，对她来说也不是什么好事儿。绝不承认是因为担心慎而想跟上去一探究竟的阿卡丽收起了十字镰，准备跃起跟上慎的脚步。  
此时，仙灵女巫洋洋得意的声音在背后响起。  
“喂喂喂，那边的女忍者！如果想要解除魔法的话，就叫那个暮光之眼去找今天我们这边的影流之主吧！”

“所以，这是怎么一回事？我可不记得均衡教派里有除了我之外的约德尔人。”凯南好奇的趴在慎的头上，捏了捏他头上一点也不显得突兀的黑色的猫耳朵。  
“是仙灵女巫的巫术效果。”脱下了面罩的慎看上去有些憔悴。看过太多生死的清澈双眼温顺的垂下，正注视着手中刚刚脱下的忍者服。  
慎正在思考着要如何改造他的衣服。他现在必须要为头上的猫耳和身后的尾巴留出新的空间。  
“约德尔人特点应该只是个子小吧？哦，还有雄性身上一身的毛，是我换季时喷嚏不停的罪魁祸首。”阿卡丽抹了抹鼻子。她一边搭话，一边不住的盯着慎的耳朵。  
她实在是很想亲自摸一摸。并不只是为了感受那毛茸茸的触感，因为她平时也能摸凯南的毛。能让她产生这种冲动的原因，只是因为这个耳朵是长在慎的脑袋上的，仅此而已。  
“明明只是你对花粉过敏，却要赖在我头上……”凯南给阿卡丽翻了一个白眼。这个喜欢惹事生非的小姑娘今天难得的造访了均衡本部，还难得的搬了一张凳子静坐了起码有五分钟。可见她对于想要看慎出洋相的心是多么的迫切。  
阿卡丽撑着脸，看着慎先是给忍者服头部挖了两个洞，比划了几下大小之后，他又再抽出了一块深色的布，拿起剪刀细细的裁剪了起来。  
作为一个优秀的忍者，阿卡丽有着出色的第六感。她马上意识到慎大概是要在衣服上预留出耳朵的位置之后，再用多的布接到开了洞的地方好把耳朵遮起来的想法，于是阿卡丽拍案而起，立马出声呵止：“慎师兄，你在干什么？为什么要多加两块布！这样我就没法在峡谷里看你笑话了！”  
“这样比较方便。”慎无视了阿卡丽的忿忿不平，回过身来找针和线。他在房间里绕了一圈，但并没有发现他想要的工具。  
阿卡丽此时正一边吹着口哨一边努力的把针线盒往身后推。  
开玩笑。每次闯祸，慎能罚她的无非是读经书，打坐，和帮其他均衡的弟子们缝补衣服。就算叛离了均衡，时隔多日回来这熟悉的房间，她仍能在慎发现它们的之前先一步把东西藏起来。  
与此同时，她还在努力的给慎挖坑：“可是难道你的尾巴也要这样处理吗？猫的尾巴有助于维持身体平衡，如果你把它藏在衣服里的话，飞檐走壁的时候，可是会摔下来的啊。师兄你该不会是要成为瓦罗兰大陆上第一个从房檐上摔下来的忍者吧？”  
听到阿卡丽的话后，慎停下了寻找针线的动作。他立起一只耳朵，黑色的尾巴在不安地左右摆动着，晃的凯南有点儿头晕——这代表着慎在思考，也就等于告诉阿卡丽她的“劝说”是有效的。  
妙啊。  
阿卡丽在内心深处赞美着仙灵女巫的神奇魔法。  
她甚至激动的补充道：“而且你的尾巴和耳朵都是黑色的，躲在阴影里完全看不出来，影流忍者都没你会藏。”  
“按设定来讲，忍者本身就不应该有猫耳和猫尾。属性难道不会太多了吗？”凯南自言自语般吐槽道。  
下一秒，他就感受到了阿卡丽带有杀气的眼神像一把锐利的忍镰一样朝自己发射了过来，凯南只好改口道：“……所以，慎你打算维持这个状态到什么时候？”  
“这个能由我来做决定吗？”慎的语气里有一丝无可奈何。出了召唤师峡谷之后，英雄的技能效果应该都会消失才对。可他毕竟是忘了，英雄的身份并不会由于是否身处于召唤师峡谷而改变。如果露露的身份是仙灵女巫，那么她无论何时都可以使用属于她的魔法力量。纵使有秩序的保护，但是这次的情况十分特殊。说到底，仙灵女巫也并没有在正义之地以外的地方使用魔法。  
——如果想要解除魔法的话，就叫那个暮光之眼去找今天我们这边的影流之主吧  
虽然阿卡丽之前“友情”的将解除魔法的办法转述给了慎，但是他想如果不影响日常生活的话，实在没有必要大老远的跑到影流那边找劫。  
即使他们表面上已经是合作的关系了——只要他肯开口，劫也许大概应该会帮他。可慎仍然把去找劫的方案放在一个不到万不得已不轻易踏出这一步的优先级上。  
“走吧，有人在召唤我们了。”慎把剪好的布收了起来，接着穿好了已经改造好，给耳朵了尾巴留了空间的衣服。凯南看着慎挺立的耳朵和轻轻摇摆着的尾巴，安慰他说：“不要紧，虽然很违和，不过还挺可爱的。”  
慎耸了耸肩膀，下一秒他就消失在了凯南和阿卡丽的视野中。

慎一开始以为，只要他不去在乎其他英雄的调侃，有了猫耳猫尾对他生活的影响不会很大。然而他错了。他现在不仅仅是外貌有一部分和猫同化了，猫咪的生活习性似乎也反应了在他身上。  
凯南是第一个发现了慎的不对劲的（约德尔）人。明明是大白天，慎居然困得连眼睛也睁不开。作为与慎相处时间最多的人，凯南知道，在战斗中，慎是那种只要他还有能量残余，就算只有血皮也会照样冲上去嘲讽敌人让队友逃走的人；而这反应在日常生活中便是，只要慎还剩下一口气能说话，即便他下一秒灵魂就要脱离肉体了也会和别人说他没事。  
慎很少露出没有表情之外的表情——尽管他以前有过一段开朗爱笑的时光，现在基本上除了他自己，谁也不知道他在想些什么。  
如今，倒霉的，中了邪恶法术的慎即使没有打呵欠，凯能仍常常怀有一个大胆的猜测，那便是如果慎一旦有机会倒下睡觉的话，他肯定无法在短时间内再次清醒过来。  
“慎，你不需要休息一下吗？”凯南看到慎的尾巴有气无力地向下聋拉着。虽然看不到慎的表情，不过凯南已经对可怜的，在与睡魔做艰苦斗争中因逐渐失去体力而占了下风的慎充满了同情与关怀之心。  
“……”慎皱了皱眉。疲惫感像是从他的骨头里蔓延出来一般，迅速的在腐蚀着他的身体。  
这个魔法并没有他想象中那么简单。他应该对未知的约德尔戏法怀有基本的敬意。  
看到慎闭上眼睛思考之后完全就不能再睁眼的模样，凯南推搡了他一下。  
“你快去睡觉吧。不要累坏了自己。”  
慎叹了口气。他想，他起床之后应该要去找个法师询问一下如何破解这个诅咒。

窗外的太阳正在一点点的消失在瓦罗兰大陆的边界。柔和的橘色阳光洒满了整个房间。  
阿卡丽此时正大刀阔斧的筹备着晚餐。在不知名的餐厅里打过一段时间长工的她对食物的理解已经到了主刀厨子的境界，要操劳一顿色香味俱全的料理对她来说实在是小菜一碟。  
虽然阿卡丽绝对不会心甘情愿的给老东家打白工，不过她留在均衡的目的，只是为了多观察一下那个巨神峰崩塌在面前眉毛都不动一下的慎要怎么处理这一段非正常时期。  
在她的印象里，慎的睡眠可以说是又轻又浅。当年几乎所有人巡夜时都或多或少碰上过在外游荡的慎，表面上是督查，实则是失眠。并且每每遇上突发情况，第一个到达现场的永远是慎。  
这么说来，即使或多或少的有些夸张，但曾经有一段时间，阿卡丽甚至觉得樱花落地的声音，也能把他浅眠的师兄给吵醒。而他第二天一早又习惯早起训练，所以慎的眼睛下面常年都泛着淡淡的青色。  
反观现在，慎正蜷缩着身体躺在一张木椅上面。因为没有脱下面具，阳光只能找照亮他阖上的双眼。  
他已经睡了整整一个白天加下午了。期间凯南和阿卡丽吵了一架，让她气的将搜刮来的食材重重的砸在厨房的桌子上，发出了一声巨响，后来还有她乒乒乓乓的烧水煮饭切菜的声音……可一切喧嚣都没有将慎从沉睡中唤醒。  
等到最后的准备工作已然完成，阿卡丽看了看钟表，开始犹豫着是否要叫她的师兄起床吃饭。他已经错过了一顿午餐，平时他虽然经常嘱咐一干均衡弟子不要浪费粮食，但是也不至于为了环保而不吃饭吧。  
然而当她准备走到慎的身边时，慎的耳朵突然抖动了一下，让阿卡丽条件反射的往后退了一步。她以为慎醒了，结果走进才发现慎依然睡得很安静。  
阿卡丽回想起猫咪似乎熟睡的时候也会抖动耳朵。这大概是它们的一种自然习性。  
猫是柔软的。它们有着像水一样的身体，可以盈满任何容器。她以前从来没有觉得这个有着钢铁意志的男人有朝一日能和这样脆弱的生物融合为一体。在他身上阿卡丽看到的永远是鹰的警惕，或是犬的愚忠。慎还常常告诫自己要耐心，不可大意，事事小心，又像一只胆怯的老鼠。总而言之，正常状态下的慎是绝不可能像猫一样，慵懒惬意的躺在安享一整个宁静的午后。  
可恶，看着就困。  
阿卡丽又一次因为注视着她的师兄而无视了时间的流逝。直到凯南推开门走进来的时候，她才如梦初醒。

“慎还在睡吗？”  
“是的……我们现在应该叫他起来了。”  
仿佛是听到了他们的对话一般，慎的耳朵抖动的更频繁了。过了一会儿，将要苏醒的慎伸展了一下他的双手和双脚。接着在凯南和阿卡丽的注目之下，他用手把自己的身体艰难的撑了起来，并睁开了眼睛。他浅色的眼睛还没有完全对焦，像一双澄澈的宝石，泛着浅淡的水光。  
慎就像猫一样伸了个懒腰。黑色的尾巴在他弓腰的时候变得直挺挺的，细软的绒毛微微炸开，过了一会儿之后便然后马上软了下去，在空中划了一个小圈之后垂下。  
阿卡丽用力的掐了一下凯南，后者立刻发出一声尖锐的惊叫。这让三个人同时从混沌中清醒了过来，又不约而同的都保持了沉默。  
慎意识到了自己方才做了一系列松懈到了极点的动作。这诚然完全不符合他忍者的身份。  
“……我想我应该现在出去一趟……”深知无法继续逃避下去的慎僵硬的活动着他的脖颈。他看了一眼已经快要被地平线吞没的夕阳，伸展了一下身体之后一跃飞上了窗檐。  
“等等，师兄，你还没吃饭！”阿卡丽冲了出去。她不想让她的心血白费，毕竟她身后的饭桌正上摆着厚薄适中的生鱼片，炒的喷香的野菜，还有刚盛出来的白米饭这些让人一看就忍不住想要大快朵颐的美味佳肴。  
阿卡丽向前伸出手想拽住慎，但她只来得及抓住慎的尾巴。这让慎失去了平衡，差点没从窗上摔出去。  
“啊！抱歉！”阿卡丽下意识的松了手，慎整个人又往前倾去。  
她发现慎的尾巴一下子变得很硬，像触电了一样，在她放手之后飞快的远离了她的手可触及的范围。  
听说尾巴是猫的敏感部位，大陆甚至有传有拉了尾巴能将猫置于死地的流言。想到这里，阿卡丽得面色顷刻之间变得十分古怪。  
面部表情同时失控的还有慎。他简直难以用语言形容方才那从尾骨直接刺激到脊椎和大脑的疼痛。仿佛身体所有的神经在一瞬间全被拉直了一般，大脑在应对过激反应时差点当机，眼前就像闪过一刀刺眼的白光，让慎费了好大的劲才没有惨叫出来。  
慎的脸因为憋气而变得通红，疼痛使他的眼角泛起了水花。他现在甚至不敢回头去看还在絮絮叨叨的抱怨他浪费粮食的行为多么可耻的阿卡丽，因为他觉得现在的自己实在是太丢人了。  
“谢谢你阿卡丽。我晚些回来会将你们剩下的食物处理掉的。”慎深呼吸了一口气，并尽量使自己的语气听上去镇定如平常。  
然后他像逃跑似的一下子失去了踪影。

春天已经悄悄降临到了瓦罗兰大陆之上。  
慎在橘黄色的晚霞之中疾驰向前。兴许是刚才那一觉睡的太舒服了，现在的慎觉得自己的身体很轻盈，他每一次落下再向上蹬起时都能感受到四肢里蕴含着的无限力量。  
随着暮色西沉，慎的眼睛竟变得愈发的炯炯有神，嗅觉也变得灵敏了许多。  
他依稀能闻到空气中飘浮着些许早春的花香。这引起了他关于夜里的蝉鸣，猫叫，甚至是春风拂过重新开始东涌的泉水发出的清脆声响的记忆。  
孩童时期的每一个春天里都有绚烂的春樱绽放。树下的少年挥起手中的木剑，一下一下舞动着，剑风引得花影四散，一时粉樱缤纷缭乱，总有几片会顽皮的遮挡住他的视线。  
慎曾和一个少年做过这样的约定：不论昼长夜短，夜长昼短，还是昼夜平分之时，他们都会比赛谁能更早的起床去追逐第一道晨曦。想要早睡，就必须早起。而那个少年在无意之中得知了慎十分浅眠，一开始是抱着捉摸他的心思强迫慎和他在一个房间睡觉。如此这般，慎的的黑眼圈在一开始是更加严重了。他花了一段时间，尝试并适应听着另一个人的心跳安然入眠。  
后来那平稳的心跳声和花开的声音逐渐合一，让他安眠入睡，赐予了他有限个能够酣然一觉到天光的良好睡眠体验。  
现在的他，白天应付教派琐事，晚上还要去精神领域当摆渡人。暮光之眼的力量足以支撑他的肉体在灵界和人间界不断的游弋，睡眠从此也成了不被需要的行为。  
但他本质仍然是一个人类。只要他一天没有变成守护者，当初舍弃他，或者由他亲自舍弃的东西，迟早有一天会卷土重来。  
慎一边调整自己的呼吸一边加快自己的步伐。  
他并不打算直接去找仙灵女巫。毕竟他还没有想好要如何劝说她给自己解除诅咒。  
也许去一趟班德尔城是个不错的选择。那里是仙灵女巫的故乡，也许会有其他懂得这种魔法的约德尔人存在。  
“我劝你还是别白费劲了，仙灵女巫的魔法是从远东秘密的梦幻之地习得的，全班德尔城根本不会存在第二个认可这种妖术的约德尔人。”  
慎路过边界的时候，正好碰上到处宣扬自己恐怖力量的维迦。他的帽子上有一个手工编织的花环，娇嫩的花朵因为没有水和土的滋养，已经有些泛黄。看上去像是附近的村子里的人送给他的。可能对方又在自己没有意识到的情况下做了什么好事儿。  
看着慎一副急匆匆的样子，维迦用帽子上的花儿也能猜到他这是急着要去干些什么。  
均衡教派并没有四处结仇的习惯。他们绝对中立的态度，让他们鲜有交恶。为了追求所谓的均衡，甚至连对内部分离出来的影流都是一视同仁，要当瓦罗兰第一不粘锅之心人尽皆知。  
慎虽然这次不小心惹恼了仙灵女巫，但其实大部分英雄还是挺希望自己作战的时候有慎当队友的，因此慎的人缘不能说是太糟糕。  
维迦虽然以宣扬恐怖力量为宗旨，但是他并非对已经中过别人的诅咒的二手玩具有多大的兴趣。  
维迦瞟了一眼慎黑色的猫耳和猫尾，继续说道：“如果你肯叫我维迦大人，我可能心情好就能帮你解决问题。”  
“那麻烦您了，维迦大人。”慎对能省下精力跑去约德尔城这件事情由衷的感到庆幸。这位只在乎表面功夫的法师意料之外的好说话，可能他今天心情确实不错。  
尽管面上并没有太大的波澜，慎对维迦仍然是十分友好。他甚至为了与维迦正常对话而蹲下了身子，黑色的尾巴软绵绵的垂在地上。  
对于慎恭敬有礼的态度很是受用的维迦哼了一声。他用一种浮夸的语调说道：“做好灵魂被我吞噬的准备了吗？没准我会拿那个当做报酬。”  
他绕着慎顺时针转了两圈，又逆时针转了两圈，接着就站在原地，一副若有所思的样子。  
慎发现停止了绕圈，站在原地思考的维迦的表情稍微有点不对劲。这个约德尔人似乎没有了方才那般自信。  
“这可真是个恶趣味的魔法……天知道她在对决结束的时候动了什么样的歪脑筋。”纵使有些忿忿不平，维迦还是继续说道：“要我说，最快的解决方法就是放下你那禁欲的忍者教条，去当个嫖客。祖安，比尔吉沃特……只要你还算个正常的男人，随便一个乱七八糟的地方肯定有许多愿意慷慨解衣，帮你解决这个诅咒的人。”  
“……”慎听完维迦的话之后，觉得脑袋有点儿疼。他并不喜欢出入风流场所。廉价烟草和劣质香水的味道和他平常最擅长接触的清幽檀香没有一丝一毫相似之处，且很容易让他过敏。  
慎抱着仅存的希望询问道：“请问还有别的方法吗？”  
“这个很难说……而且细节的东西我说了你也不懂！要知道有时候魔法师之间的交流就是那个样子的，这也是解决许多难题最快捷的方法——就算是在瓦罗兰大陆之外的其他地方也是通用的准则。”维迦难得的变得严肃了起来。  
看着如此认真的维迦，慎只好犹豫的补充道：“其实，仙灵女巫说过，去找劫的话就能解开魔法。”  
“她这么说过？”维迦意味深长的看着慎——此时他的尾巴正左一下右一下的摆动着，看样子应该是在不安的等待着自己接下来的发言。  
“那我只能和你说，这是硬币的正反两面。你必须做出选择，二选一。”维迦摊开了套着钢制手套的双手，表示慎除了这两个选择之外别无他法可行。  
“好吧。”慎叹了口气。他裸露在外的眼睛深处藏着淡淡的失望，不仔细看可能看不太出来。他耳朵和尾巴的动作相较起脸来说，更能准确的表达他此刻的心情：它们此刻都无精打采的垂了下去，半晌之后，才重新动了起来。  
“做好决定了吗？”维迦推了推他的帽子。他不得不说，在恶作剧与想象力方面，露露的确是要高他一等。对于慎的处境，他能做的也只是对他表示同情。  
“是的。总之，非常感谢。”慎说完之后就像一阵风一样离开了。留下还在原地猜测他到底会做出怎样选择的维迦。

在慎到达神庙的时候，太阳已经完全从瓦罗兰大陆的地平线上坠下去了。苟延残喘的微光渲染在暗紫色的星云之上，宁静的月正悄然升起。  
慎借着黑夜的掩护轻巧的攀上了陡峭的岩壁，在北极星睁开眼睛开始闪耀之前赶到了神庙。  
这座悬山庙宇是他以前和劫在一起生活和修行的地方，也是现在影流的根据地。  
重回故地，慎是最有资格感慨物是人非的人选，但他无暇沉醉于虚恍的回忆，反倒是在犹疑为何今日影流的防守显得如此稀疏薄弱。  
主力军大部分都不在山上。可能艾欧尼亚的哪块土地上又爆发了战争吧。  
但慎知道他们当家的现在还坐镇在这栋古老的庙宇之中。他能感应的到对方的气息，就在影流根据地的深处。  
等慎翻上房檐，推开最高层房间的窗户之后，他发现劫正整暇以待的坐在椅子上。他慵懒的抬起眼，看着慎迅敏的从窗户里跳进房间。  
“真是稀客。”劫低沉的声音回档在稍显空旷的屋子里。他的手上并没有带着刀刃，但脸上仍然套着那可怖的面具。  
“别装傻，劫。你知道我会来找你。”即使做了相当的心理准备，在看到劫的那一瞬间，慎的身体依旧不由自主的进入了最高的警戒状态。  
他们之间有无数的被搁置的烂摊子，数量多的两个人的手指加在一起都不够数。就算一度分离，绑在两人腿上的，名为命运的橡皮筋在过度紧绷之后马上就会将他们往对方的方向扯，然后重重的撞在一起，让他们再一次因为力的相互作用而被迫头破血流，鲜血淋漓。  
只要见到那副面具，慎脑海中沉淀下来的各种新仇旧恨便会猛然被汹涌的情绪波动所卷起，将他引以为傲的自持力搅成一摊浑水。  
慎再一次的怀疑起了自己当今暮光之眼的身份。如果他只是个维护均衡和秩序的工具人，他在接过这个名号的时候就应该抛弃一切的情感。  
但是劫，他却总能轻易的动摇他的执著，他的信念。慎甚至觉得他今天实在是过于情绪化了。即使当下他面无表情，但他身后的尾巴已然直立了起来，上面的毛也全都耸起。  
慎一只手撑在地板上，另一只手握紧了背后的钢刃。他就蹲在他刚刚翻进窗户时落地的地方一动不动。那是一个相对令他安心的距离，是一个劫只要稍微有动作，他必能迅速做出应对手段的安全区。  
慎静静的等待着劫的下一步动作。  
劫如他所愿般，抛出了一句尖锐的嘲讽：“嚯，有的人，明明是自己过来找我，却一副如临大敌的样子，丝毫看不出来是要有求于人。”  
要不是慎在见到劫之后一下子就竖起了他的耳朵和尾巴，劫其实还没有留意到它们。毕竟慎的耳朵和尾巴是毫无瑕疵的深黑，隐藏在阴影之中其实是很难发现的。  
劫看到慎头上的耳朵和身后的尾巴就忍不住想放声大笑，而他确实也这么做了。爽朗的笑声回荡在房间里，让慎觉得十分莫名其妙，耳朵也不自觉地抖了两下。  
劫寻思着，以前在慎要蓄势待发的时候，可没有这些将他想干什么全都展现给对手知道的可爱的配件。他感觉这些玩意放在慎身上，效果还不错，至少在供人取乐这方面他能给满分。  
“喂，我现在对你可一点敌意都没有，”劫悠闲的向慎展示了一下自己除了护甲之外没有任何凶器的手臂。“现在该紧张的不应该是我吗？大名鼎鼎的暮光之眼今日冒死闯入我影流的地盘，不知有何贵干呢。难不成你要撕毁我们的表面协议，向我宣战了？我开始害怕起来了，是不是应该多叫几个影卫过来保护一下我的人身安全，毕竟我现在可是完完全全的零武装状态啊。”  
面对劫的质问，慎一时之间不知如何回答。他发现，就像没有想好要如何说服仙灵女巫一样，他同样也没有想好应该如何向劫求助。  
因为慎的无故沉默，气氛突然凝固了起来。劫的手指一下一下的在木桌上敲着，他的耐心像沙漏里的沙粒一样，正在逐渐坠落消散。  
“如果你只是为了向我展示你那愚蠢的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，那我现在告诉你，它们和你很相配。”劫很不待见慎像木头人一样站在原地的反应。下一秒，他改用手撑着下巴，以百般无聊的语气下了逐客令：“然后你可以走了——趁我没有想杀死你之前。”  
“这样吗。”慎握着刀的手顿了顿。  
他确实有那么一瞬间误以为劫已经从其他途径知晓了仙灵女巫对他施法这件事情，也对他今夜的造访有所准备。现在看来，劫也是不知情者。仙灵女巫难不成在坑他？或者是阿卡丽在转述的时候遗漏了什么重要的信息也说不定。  
“既然你也不是知情者，那我就先回去了。”慎把两只手都垂了下来。他支起了自己的身子，准备转身离开。  
然而当慎的手已经攀到窗户边缘的时候，劫突然叫住了他：“话说……那些玩意，真的不是装饰品吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是你能控制原来不属于你身体一部分的，可笑的耳朵和尾巴么？”劫的视线扫过慎头上的耳朵，又往他身后的尾巴上飘了过去。  
“可以啊。”即使隔着两张面具使他们互相看不见对方的表情，慎猜想，劫的脸应该是像当年一样，把好奇心与求知欲全部写在了眉眼之间。  
他终于能想起一些他们之间的美好回忆了。不论是向他请教关于繁杂冗长的经书理解，还是要求他来帮忙做一招一式的精确指导，劫跟在慎后面聒噪的那段时光就算再短暂，也都永远是只属于他的珍贵记忆。  
慎不由得放松了从见到劫那一刻起就绷紧了的神经，连同那直至刚才为止还是竖立着的尾巴。他试着摇晃了那条纤细柔软的黑色绸带，就像在向劫展示他可以自由控制他的尾巴一样。  
但这份单纯的美好情谊终究是昙花一现。  
仅是这一秒钟的松懈，就让慎陷入了始料不及的危机之中。  
他早该猜到那个在自己面前大摇大摆的劫不可能是真正的劫——那只是一个影分身。即使在慎感到不对劲的瞬间他的手已经条件反射的要将刀拔出鞘，但在顶尖忍者的过招之中，顷刻的松懈足以让大意者丢掉性命。  
慎还是慢了一步。劫的本体早就绕到了慎的身后，用一只手抓住了他要拔刀的左手，另一只手将他的右手反扭到了身后。  
“你还是那么的天真，我的师兄。”劫隔着面具对慎的下垂的猫耳朵里面呼出一口热气，毫不意外的看见那双毛绒绒的耳朵抖得更加厉害了。  
慎此时浑身僵硬得像被弗雷尔卓德的寒霜冻住了一样。被劫全面压制的姿势让他十分难受，而且更难受的是他在被劫抓住了之后，他的力气像是被抽走了一样，身上没有任何一个地方使得上劲儿。  
“你……”慎不得不哀叹自己还真是一念之差，酿成此般苦果。劫甚至在把他两只手并在一起用一只手限制住了之后，用另一只手颇有兴致的在抚摸着他的尾巴。  
“猫，是愚蠢的生物。大部分时间里，它们空洞的眼睛里什么都没有，只有求食的时候，才会向人类犯贱……你应该更正一下你求别人帮忙时候的态度，就像那些可悲的生物一样向我撒娇如何？”  
听到劫不善的话语，慎努力的忍耐着敏感的尾尖传来的激得他不住颤栗的异样冲动，别开眼神，沉默不语。  
劫来回的磨蹭着慎尾巴上那些柔顺的皮毛。他很喜欢这个光滑又舒适的触感，但却对尾巴主人的态度十分不满。  
劫也没指望着慎当真能低下头向他乞讨，这样他反而会愤然的揪着对方的脖子把他扔出影流。但这幅油盐不进的模样也确实是容易让人心生憎恶，恨不得马上撕下他的脸皮，看一看底下是不是流动着猩红色的血液，和普通人一样有着黏腻的触感和温热的体温。  
为什么他的眼睛里没有我？  
在苦说还没离世的时候，慎就已经开始朝暮光之眼异变。现在正儿八经的继承了这个称号的他，有着一双能俯瞰人界和灵界万事万物的双眼，却永远容不下哪怕是劫的一个影子。  
劫没有想逃避自己毁灭了均衡的罪。那是为了他们脚下的土地，艾欧尼亚，所必须做出的痛苦选择。  
均衡分裂的既定事实不会改变，但是人不可能永远留在过去。  
劫曾有过不切实际的幻想：在烬离开了监狱重新开始在瓦罗兰大陆散播他那令人毛骨悚然的艺术教义的时候，他希望能够寻回漂泊四方的慎，和他重新相聚，握手言和。  
但事实是慎同意了停战协议，却仍然不愿意在他身边多做停留。  
再也没有比公事公办更能形容如今他和慎的合作关系了。这还不如劫借着以前完全敌对的身份放手侵扰他的生活时来的痛快。现在慎见到他的时候连眉头都不会皱了，上来就是情报交换，未来计划定制，毫无风趣可言。  
今天不知道是什么风把慎给吹了过来，还是附带了各种意义上都杀必死的萌属性的慎。他的师兄甚至比往常更加迟钝，周边的气场也更加柔软。如果他们的关系能够再缓和一些，劫其实是想留慎下来过夜的。但劫实则不是喜欢趁人之危的主，所以他尽了一份人道主义的关怀，压下嗓子问道：“所以你今天到底是来干嘛的，我的师兄。”  
劫还放轻了控制慎的双手的力道，仅保留着无法让慎挣扎开的力度。另一只手也放弃了骚扰慎的尾巴，转而搂住了他精瘦有力的腰。  
即便感到有些不自然，慎还是尽量平稳了自己的气息。他老实应道：“仙灵女巫说，如果想恢复原状，就要来找你。然后我去找了维迦，他告诉我除了找你之外，唯一的方法就是……”在即将要说到关键词语的时候，慎停顿了一下，似乎在迟疑是否应该向劫全盘托出。  
在他身后的劫再次表现出了应有的绅士风度，十分有耐心的在等他说完。  
就算不犹豫，他也只能白给。于是慎自我放弃般的继续说道：“唯一的方法就是和其他人上床。”  
“原来如此，我了解了。”劫意味深长的回应简直和早前的维迦有些异曲同工之妙。  
慎本能的感应到了危机的迫近。他把自己的呼吸变得更加轻，静静的等待着一个挣开束缚的机会。  
“正好，我一向都是一个乐于助人的人。”  
在劫说完这句话之后，慎感到后腰突然被人狠狠地踹了一脚。在他还在受地心引力的指引向前倒去的时候，劫果断的抽走了背在慎身后的魂刃和钢刀，接着在慎准备回身反击的时候一把捞住了还没有落到地上的慎，揽着他的腰把他直接甩到了不远处的床上，随后欺身而上，按住了慎的双手，伸出一根手指，沿着他的脸部凌冽的线条挑开了慎遮盖住下半张脸的面罩。  
粗糙的指腹按上了对方柔软干燥的下唇。在慎还未来得及开口说话的时候，劫已经迫不及待把自己的面具一把掀开并低下头吻了上去。  
无知者在劫难逃。

慎抬起一只手遮住自己的眼睛。  
晦暗无光的房间里只有劫的榴火似的双眼在黑夜里熠熠生辉，里面蕴藏着狂风骤雨般凶猛的狂流，让他根本无法与之对视，生怕下一秒就要被拽入无尽的深渊，在欲望的海洋里沉浮。  
劫的身上布满着常年征战积累下来的痕迹，有些像是致命的伤口如今都已经结成了深色的疤痕。他的手上覆着一层厚厚的茧，这让他碰过慎身上每一个部位的时候，都能带来硬物摩擦的快感。即使慎的身体被汗液和津液所润湿，劫仍然能有力的掐住任何他想要蹂躏的地方，有时是隐藏着大动脉的脖颈，有时是厚实的胸，或者是曲成完美弧度的腰窝，以及坚韧修长的大腿。  
慎头顶的耳朵一直都有气无力的垂在他汗湿的黑发之间。劫所做的一切都让他觉得陌生，酥酥麻麻的感觉像是无规律的电流，在感知系统里横冲直撞，让他的理智逐渐崩塌。由对方带来的快感，犹如决堤的洪水，让他几乎呛死在里面。  
作为一个不会在荡漾的春水里游泳的人，慎此时唯一的反应就是僵硬的躺在床上装死。  
劫倒是希望慎那修长的双腿能够乖乖的环在他的腰上。现在这样毫无配合的床上运动看上去就像他在单方面的强奸他的师兄一样。就算慎没有任何反抗的意思在里面，劫依然有些不快。  
明明被按在了床笫和影流之主中间，却仍不愿正视他的存在。  
“看着我，慎。”  
“不行……劫，我不能。”  
愠怒的劫伸出手把慎用于逃避和遮掩的手臂拉开，用舌舔舐着对方眼圈下浅浅的青色。他尝到了一点咸味，抬头看见对方的眼角湿润且泛着微光，连深邃的眼珠都在怯懦的颤抖。  
欺负的有些过了头，可能。  
劫从未见过露出这样脆弱表情的慎。他在示弱，他在祈求着根本得不到的慈悲。那个背脊犹如陡峭的危崖般挺立的男人，此时像一只初生的幼猫般蜷缩着身子，低声的呜咽着。  
慎确实是一只猫。孤高，冷漠，在高墙的阴影中伺机而动，警惕的观察着身边发生的一切，必要的时候伸出利爪，捕捉和猎杀编制外的异物。他不属于任何人，身上漆黑的皮毛意味着不祥与生人勿进，凛冽的猫眼从不屑在任何地方停留。  
可劫希望慎是一只有主人的猫。这样慎即使流浪到很远的地方，也会有一个值得他念想的地方。而且他必然训练有素，所以绝不会将尸体带回家弄脏干净的地毯。那是他难得可以打滚撒泼的地方。这样他在经历了一天的劳累之后，便会扑腾一声倒下，露出带有柔软绒毛的肚皮，在自己的爱抚之下发出满足的呼噜声。  
那他现在干的事情确实和撸猫有相似之处。这只猫纵使心不甘情不愿，还是乖巧的躺在他的身下。  
慎默许着这一切的发生，只求劫能够给他一个自欺欺人的小空间。他为了保持自尊而抛弃自尊，这让劫稍微有些动摇。  
与此同时，慎逐渐升高体温和他身上独有的气息正刺激着劫的感官。他像一块逐渐融化的香蜡，时间越久，散发出的气味就越迷人。和慎有关的一切都在撕扯着劫的理智，搓揉着他仅存的良知，让他第一次有了箭在弦上不得不发的冲动。  
劫从未抵挡过来自禁区的诱惑。堕落只有零次和无数次。  
更何况他还有给予救赎这一个无比光鲜亮丽的正当理由。  
劫最终还是放弃了再次把慎的下巴扭过来对正自己，将手从慎的脸上移开，随即摸向了对方下身。  
“随你吧。但，不要否定我。”  
“我从未……否定过你。”慎喘息着。他的身体经受不住过多的挑拨。劫有意进行下一步动作，对他来讲反而是一种解脱。  
兴许是慎身上异变的部分对情事的发生是十分期待的，劫稍微动作了几下他便在对方的轻笑之中释放了出来。  
“啊，那可能是因为我一直都做的很好，你没有否定我的理由吧。”慎意外的坦白和诚实的身体反应让劫的心情突然好转了起来。他忍不住讨好般的亲了亲慎的额角，仿佛他们真的是一对耳厮鬓摩的热恋情侣。  
“你认为是，那便是我的答案。”  
慎没有选择，他只是一只收到发情期影响的黑猫。当下能做的事，也只是颤颤巍巍的用发着抖的尾巴缠上劫遍布疤痕的壮实手臂，防止对方在交配途中临阵脱逃——即使一直想跑的从来都是他自己，特别是劫用沾满了白浊的手指往他身后探去的时候，他紧张得把尾巴缠得更紧了一些。  
试探性的扩张之后，劫拔出了手指，灼热又硬直的器物随之埋入他朝思夜想的人的体内。  
慎扬起了他的下颌，本来花了好大的力气忍住的悲鸣，在劫一口咬在他突起的喉结上时前功尽弃。他立马把头低了下来，报复性的在劫的背上留下深深的抓痕。  
两个人同时感受到了刺骨的疼痛，不知是谁的血混在淋漓的大汗中从各自的身体上流下，沾到床单上，染出一朵又一朵深色的血花。  
他们紧紧的拥抱着，用腿，用手把对方禁锢在自己的身边，异色的肢体肆意的纠缠着，空荡荡的房间里只有彼此的呼吸声。  
慎忘情的回应着劫热烈的亲吻，绛紫色的眼眸在一瞬间软化成了琥珀色的树脂，失神的眼珠就是被困在其中的蝉，刚从春末的泥土里破蛹而出就被定格在了最青春美好的时刻。  
他不得不正视这个此时此刻完全占有了他的男人。岁月在劫的眉眼间留下了沧桑的痕迹，细纹，伤疤，和不再泛光的皮肤，可慎仍能在沉淀了多年的风霜的血色红瞳里发现当年让他失了魂的樱树花瓣。  
他可能从未在那场梦中醒来。连身旁的心跳声都和以前一样，一下一下的，有力的冲击着他的鼓膜，在他内心的深处发出剧烈的回响，喧嚣，吵闹，但比起嘈杂的烦躁感，它们带来的更像是一种久违的安心感。即便慎的身体在不由自主的颠簸，犹如在被狂风暴雨席卷的海浪之上沉浮，只要能望见云雨中永恒伫立的红色灯塔，他便能将自己的一切都托付给所谓的命运。  
慎阖上了眼睛。突如其来的倦意让他觉得有些困了。  
劫捧着他的脸，用湿漉漉的鼻尖去蹭慎塌下来的眼皮，像一只努力讨着已经懒洋洋的躺下的黑猫注意力的大型犬。磨蹭了一会儿之后，他见慎没有太多反应，又转手去揉了揉慎脑袋上的猫耳，从头顶揉到脸颊，硬是要捏着慎的脸把他的脑袋抬起来面对自己。  
“我困了。”慎发出了一串儿轻飘飘的气音。他真想把头往旁边一垂，倒头睡到天明。  
“体力真差。”劫切了一声。他想要在缱绻的温柔乡中多做停留，可惜乡里的男主人已无心配合。  
他只能选择自己停止这场荒唐的性事，在凌乱的床铺之中，和他的师兄一起相拥入眠。

劫是受到窗外飘进来的花粉的刺激，才在响亮的喷嚏之中迎来了他并不是那么神清气爽的早晨。  
他的手下意识的往身边摸去，才发现身旁的床单早就因为失去了热源而兀自清凉了下来。  
劫打着呵欠从床上坐起，愤愤然的朝窗户的方向走去。  
他对花粉有些过敏，若不是为了慎来去方便，他基本不怎么会把窗打开。  
无情的男人。他的师兄就是一个没有感情的工具人，为了达成目的不择手段。就算被伤害了也能迅速的收敛起所谓的爱恨情仇，把过去发生的一切像撕掉日记上的一页纸一样随意。对，他本来就是这样的设定。  
劫这么想着。作为一个好心的，对慎伸出援手的善良师弟，他甚至不知道慎是否已经恢复了原样。  
就在他赌气一般的把窗重重的阖上之时，一封信悄然从窗檐处飘落，像一枚轻盈的花瓣一样，落到了劫的手上。  
信上的内容不多，纸张的正面只有简单的言谢和潦草的落款，皆是出自慎的手笔。  
唯有一句话引起了劫的注意。  
他说，这次是我赢了。指的应该是摆脱春困的迷障，在第一道阳光照耀到瓦罗兰大陆的时候便离开了这座古老的神庙。  
“无聊。”  
劫把信随手扔在了木桌上。  
沉寂了一会儿，觉得不太对劲的劫抬手嗅了嗅指尖，果不其然闻到了令他鼻子发痒的花粉味。但同时，他还闻到了极淡的樱花花香，和慎本身的味道，让他一下子回想起了昨夜对方举手投足间散发出的情欲。  
慎坚硬的外壳已经产生了裂缝。那么劫接下来要做的事，就是把这层保护膜彻底的从他身上剥离。  
他想要驯服一只在灵界和人界自由穿梭的神奇猫咪。  
这次，劫得向另一位约德尔人手中的魔法猫咪请教，如何讨好猫的妙法了。

end


End file.
